The Hated Innocent
by woodlandflower13
Summary: Robin decides that it is time to end the struggle with the Sheriff once and for all, but he doesn't anticipate finding out the truth about his enemy, Guy. Warning: Rape, Non-con, abuse, torture, homosexual content, slash, noncon, male/male.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the characters in this chapter. I do not own any of the ideas that make Robin Hood so awesome, but I do own the plot to this story which is a complete original._

_**Warnings:** This chapter contains suggested material, and homosexual relationships if you look between the lines. So if that's not your cup of tea, DON'T READ ANY FURTHER!  
_

_**Rating: **M_

_**Summary: **If I gave you one, wouldn't it be a waste of time to read any further?_

_**A/N:** I am new to writing fanfic, so any tips or advise would be welcomed. Lastly I would love to know what you think of this story, even if it only is a word. Please take the time to read and review!_

* * *

Robin creep with his back pressed against the smooth stone of the castle. The cool stone would have chilled anyone normally, but his body was aflame with the heat of anticipation for what he was about to do. Within the next few hours it would be all over. No more running and hiding from the Sheriff's men. Robin wood kill the Sheriff and Gisborne within this hour, or he would die trying. Either way it would be done. Robin had grown so tired of life and the struggles that it held. The constant conflicts between himself and the Sheriff, had worn down on his senses. He could hardly sleep at night, without dreaming of some terrible event that had occurred while he was in the Holy Land with the King, instead of protecting the good people of Locksley. And whilst he was away, the Sheriff had given his lands to the insufferable Sir Guy of Gisborne, the son of a leper. A man who had possessed a title, but until now had lacked the land behind it. Not only had Guy of Gisborne taken the land that had been his, but he was a mindless follower of the Sheriff Vasley. To Robin, Guy always seemed so lifeless, as if his only soul purpose was to serve the Sheriff. Robin might have been able to respect a man who decided to stand up for the law, but Guy merely enforced the Sheriff's decrees, whether they be lawful or not. In Robin's opinion the man was spineless, and deserved whatever karma threw his way.

The clank of armor alerted Robin of the two patrol guards that were coming his way, and he quickly ducked into an alcove behind a pillar for protection. The two guards were chatting in somewhat hushed voices, which made Robin listen all the more intently. He leaned out somewhat from where he was hiding, his shaggy light brown hair falling into his eyes, as his moss green tunic was crushed against the fore mentioned pillar. The two guards, both in their mid thirties or so, were dressed in chain mail and light armor, their helmets were dole and scared from years of use, and Robin could tell from the hard lines on their faces that they were seasoned in the art of violence, and other such atrocities that the Sheriff required of his men. Although Robin could not quite place it, there was something different about these two guards, there was a gleam in their eyes that made Robin's blood grow cold, and his bones shudder. It was a look of complete malice.

"How long do you think the Sheriff will spend with him tonight?" The guard on the right questioned his partner.

"Well that depends on what kind of mood he is in, given the events of the past couple days, I wouldn't be surprised if they were down in the dungeons the entire night." The other guard replied thoughtfully, and then he broke out into a disturbing smile, that would have made milk curdle. "I wonder if we go down there in a couple of hours, if we might be able to catch them in action. Maybe even get to inflict some pain ourselves".

The guard on the right smiled, with equal beauty as the first had, "Perhaps if we wait a few hours, but then again how much could their be left of him after the Sheriff is done with him tonight, after all that has happened. With Robin Hood escaping capture again, I cannot see how it would bode well for him". The guard stopped a mere ten or so feet past Robin's hiding place.

"Do you think he will survive this time?" The first guard pondered aloud. "I hope he does, otherwise were would we get our fun from".

"There are other prisoners, Grun" Replied the other. "I know Hunter, but non are the same as he. They don't try and act noble as they are tortured. It just isn't any fun when they beg for mercy and start crying."

"Yes I know what you mean, Grun, but the Sheriff will do....." The guards' conversation from that point on became a mystery, as they had walked far beyond his hearing, but that didn't matter. Because Robin had stopped listening to what they were saying quite shortly after the word torture. Someone was being tortured in the castle dungeons, and Robin knew that it was his duty to save them.

* * *

"You. Knew. What. Would. Happen. If. He. Escaped. Again!" The Sheriff Vasley shouted at the chained figure before him, bringing down the leather whip with every word to add emphasis. The bruised and bloodied form nodded quickly, fearing further punishment for any hesitation on his part. "Yet you still let it happen!" Vasley screeched at him, causing the young man flinch as he did so. "Do you think I let you live just to watch you fail?! A clue, no!"

As the Sheriff ranted on, bits of spittle were sent flying from his mouth, raining a grotesque shower upon the the captive. The man was of average height, but was severely underweight. His milky pale skin was covered in bruises ranging from yellow to black, and stains of red from dried blood. Two stick like arms were shackled above his head, forcing him to stand on his tiptoes in order to prevent resting all of his body's weight upon his wrists. The cuts that littered his thin frame were both new and old, and the blood from them seemed to tint his skin a rusty red. His face was thin and gaunt, his intense black eyes were unfocused from pain and exhaustion, and his raven colored hair hung in a disarray across his forehead. His head hung in humble submission as the Sheriff ranted on, he tried to stay alert, but his body pleaded for release from the torture it was enduring, and he began to drift into unconsciousness.

"Are you even listening to me, don't you remember what I've done to you, and what I can still do to you?" The Sheriff barked at the unfortunate being bound before him, and he would have continued to lecture the wretched being on the proper behavior of a victim whilst he is being tortured, had he not noticed Robin Hood standing in the door way, looking on in shock at what was before his eyes.

"Gisborne?"

* * *

_Okay so did you guys and gals like it? Want more? Or did you apsolutly hate it? Either way, please review! I am open to suggestions on what I should do with future chapters._


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the characters in this chapter. I do not own any of the ideas that make Robin Hood so awesome, but I do own the plot to this story which is a complete original._

_**Warnings:** This chapter contains suggested material, and homosexual relationships if you look between the lines. So if that's not your cup of tea, DON'T READ ANY FURTHER!  
_

_**Rating: **M_

_**Summary: **If I gave you one, wouldn't it be a waste of time to read any further?_

_**A/N:** I am new to writing fanfic, so any tips or advise would be welcomed. Lastly I would love to know what you think of this story, even if it only is a word. Please take the time to read and review!_

* * *

With great care Robin made his way through the castle of Knottingham, gone was the thought of his suicide mission, when there was someone in need Robin wouldn't abandon them. Playing over what he had heard the two perverted guards talking about. He hastened his step as he remembered their comments, and how they had questioned whether or not the prisoner would last the night, or even a few hours. Robin plunged deeper into the castle, searching for where the Sheriff was hiding with the poor man.

Robin came to the main cell block where prisoners were usually kept, but no one was there. It seemed strange to Robin that for once the Sheriff didn't have anyone locked up, but he put his unease quickly aside, reminding himself that the Sheriff did have a prisoner, and that he needed to rescue him before it was too late. As Robin made his way further into the dungeons, he could tell that prior to the Sheriff's recent use, the lower levels of the castle hadn't been used by anyone for years. Dust, mold, and moss covered most of the stones. Robin could see clearly a small trail of worn stone leading down the corridor, where someone had obviously walked quite often, he decided that it was probably his best chance at finding Vasley. As he turned down a passage, he could see a dim light pouring into the hallway from a half closed door. From within the room he heard yelling and the sound of a whip, there was no doubt, he had found the Sheriff.

Robin crept towards the door, and cautiously pulled it open. The room was a torture chamber from the very nightmares of most men. Half of the devices Robin could not even guess as how they were to be used, and most others he shuddered when he saw them for what they could do. His eyes scanned the room, and he found the short roundish figure of Sheriff Vasley, dressed in a loose fitting red tunic and dark brown breeches. In front of Vasley, a rakishly thin man was hung by his shackled wrists. His body was marred with scares, cuts, and bruises of all shapes and sizes. Shuddering at the realization of what they meant, Robin couldn't help but notice the accumulation of hand shaped bruises along the wretched man's hips. What little skin was not covered in blood or bruise, was of a creamy white, and Robin was startled to realize that he thought that the man was beautiful. From his midnight black hair to his smooth milky white chest, the man was beautiful. Then Robin's stomach lurched, for he had come to recognize the poor man. It was...

"Gisborne?" What Robin had only meant to be a whisper, in the sudden absence of the Sheriff's shrieks, seemed as loud as a thunderclap. Guy's head lifted up for a moment, and he glanced at Robin, before hurriedly looking down at the floor again.

"I don't understand" Robin stammered. Why would Gisborne allow himself to be tortured and abused by the Sheriff? Were they not conspirators against King Richard, did they not both seek power and riches? Then why would Vasley do such a crime against Gisborne, and why would the knight let him?

"You don't understand" Vasley said, pausing in between each word as if out of disbelief, "you mighty Robin Hood of Sherwood. Protector of all those who are innocent, can't comprehend what I am doing here? Do you think we are having tea? A clue, NO!"

Robin stood still where he had when he first entered the room, rooted to the spot with confusion and disbelief. Was this perhaps a trick, to lore him in? He thought, but Gisborne's wounds looked real enough. But what then... Anything Robin would have though further was interrupted by the sound of a short gasp. Robin looked up to see Vasley behind Guy, with a dagger cutting into the soft flesh of Gisborne's neck, exposed by the Sheriff's viselike hold on the man's hair. A trail of blood trickled down from where the blade had cut into the young man's skin. It looked as like sparkling rubies on a bed of snow.

"Do you find it so hard to believe that people are really any different than what they seem to be at face value?" Vasley questioned in a dangerously soft voice. "Do you really think so poorly of the man that you grew up with, the man that had lost even more than you could dream, that you would believe that he had become a heartless bastard and become my right hand man?"

Robin's heart clenched. It had been so easy to believe that Gisborne was evil. That the hardships that the man had encountered in his life, had turned his heart to stone. The Sheriff brought the knife down from Gisborne's throat, but continued to hold control of the chained man's head, with his vise like grip on the man's raven black hair.

"For a man who has sacrificed his name and lands for his fellow man's welfare, you show very little faith in him." With a sickening smile the Sheriff continued. "Gisborne was never a willing participant in anything we did together, no I had to use my creativeness in order to, well how should I put it, persuade him to join me." Snickering at the memory, the Sheriff turned his snake like smile onto Guy, who flinched reflexively away.

"If I recall correctly, it took the threat of ravishing and killing an Abbess and her convent, to get him finally to accept. You see Gisborne is really a delicious type, don't you think Robin, after all" the Sheriff said, stroking Gisborne's cheek, as the chained man tried to escape the vile man's touch, " He has for the past few years suffered in silence, whilst you have enjoyed both freedom and popularity."

Robin looked at Gisborne's face, trying to catch his eye, but the other man never looked up. The horror of what Gisborne had endured struck Robin like a blow to the gut, knocking him off of his balance and winding him. Gisborne hadn't wanted to hurt anyone, he had been forced. Threatened with the terrible deaths of an assembly of holy women, he hadn't any other choice but to fallow Vasley's commands. It struck Robin then, that every time that he had struck out against the Sheriff, Gisborne had been made to pay. If it had not been for himself, Gisborne might not have been beaten tonight.

"Feeling a little remorse, are we Hood? Are you sorry now for all that you inflicted upon this man, because frankly I enjoyed it, and I have seen the look in your eye when you have bested him, you enjoyed his pain just as I have." Spat the Sheriff venomously.

"No... I..." Robin tried to explain himself, but didn't know what to say. Everything that the Sheriff had said had been dead on right. He had enjoyed seeing Gisborne's pain, but that was because he had believed that Gisborne was evil, right?

"What more is there to say" The Sheriff said with an air of bordness. "The game is up, you have discovered why Gisborne acts the way he does. Oh well, funs over, though I have rather enjoyed this interesting conversation. You finding out that Gisborne isn't really evil, and torturing yourself over all of the things you did to him." The Sheriff brought the dagger back up to Gisborne's neck, and Robin stepped forward, afraid of what Vasley would do.

"Well it has been fun working with you Gisborne, but I find that I am no longer needing of your services. Good bye Gisborne, it has been so much fun."

* * *

_So what did you think? Good, bad ? Please reivew!_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the characters in this chapter. I do not own any of the ideas that make Robin Hood so awesome, but I do own the plot to this story which is a complete original._

_**Warnings:** This chapter contains suggested material, and homosexual relationships if you look between the lines. So if that's not your cup of tea, DON'T READ ANY FURTHER!  
_

_**Rating: **M_

_**Summary: **If I gave you one, wouldn't it be a waste of time to read any further?_

_**A/N:** I am new to writing fanfic, so any tips or advise would be welcomed. Lastly I would love to know what you think of this story, even if it only is a word. Please take the time to read and review!_

* * *

"Well it has been fun working with you Gisborne, but I find that I am no longer needing of your services. Good bye Gisborne, it has been so much fun." The blade resting against Gisborne's throat began to dig into his skin, causing the flesh to tare. The hot, crimson, elixir of life began to stream down Gisborne's collar. Dribbling in small rivers down his broken and bruised body. This was it, he thought, my life is over. But had what he been doing for the past few years really count as living? Had not his life already ended when he met the Sheriff, no, it had ended when the Sheriff did that thing to him, but he wouldn't think about that. Not now, his suffering would soon be over, soon he would be out of the Sheriff's reach. He would at last feel peace. Rest. Safety.

Robin stood frozen in shock for a moment as the dagger cut into Gisborne's neck. No this was wrong. Gisborne wasn't supposed to die, not by the Sheriff's hand at least. There had been many times where Robin had imagined how Gisborne would die, especially after Gisborne bested him in a fight, but not even in his wildest of dreams did he even consider that Gisborne would be killed the Sheriff, but then again he also hadn't thought of the possibility that Gisborne was not really as evil as his actions made him out to be. It couldn't end like this, it just couldn't!

The feeling of anger swept through Robin's body, and reflexively he brought this bow out in front of him, an arrow already notched and pointing at the Sheriff's neck, only a few meters away. "Drop the knife or I shoot?"

The Sheriff smiled, "Do you really think Hood, that you will be able to stop me from slicing his throat", Vasley dug the dagger a little deeper into Gisborne's neck, causing a soft moan of pain to emit from the man's slightly chapped lips.

"Are you that arrogant to think that you can save Gisborne and avoid killing me. I will kill him, it's up to you whether I die afterwards or not", the Sheriff smirked, "but I doubt that you have the guts to do...." The Sheriff might have continued taunting Robin, but Much, having sensed that something was off about Robin's behavior over the past few days and had fallowed Robin to the castle, ended the Sheriff's rant with a stone to the head via sling shot. It hadn't been very hard, as he had wanted to keep the element of surprise, and whirling a sling about for a while to pick up speed was not exactly quite.

Valsey's body slumped down to the ground, a trickle of blood ran down the back of his head from a small cut where he had been hit. Robin released the tention on the bow string, and walked over to Much in somewhat of a dase.

"What are you doing here?" Robin finally manged out.

"What am I doing here master? What are you doing here, watching as the Sheriff nearly killed this poor man. Anyone can see as plain as day that he has been beaten, starved, and brutialized in the most vicious of ways, and yet you would stand and talk to the Sheriff as if you two were at a feast!" Much rambled indignatly, "I do no think that it is right to stand and do nothing when others are in need, and I thought you believed the same."

"I do Much, but...." Robin started, "But what Robin, you got to engrossed with your chat that you forgot about the victum? Are you so absessed with the evil in the world that you have forgotten about those you have given your riches and title to serve? This man, this poor man has endured more pain and angush than probably any man living" Much continued to reprimand Robin as he worked to release the prisoner from the rusty cuffs, as he gently helped the man to the floor, he whispered to Robin "can you not see that he has been ravished?

It was that small frase that caused the tortured man to look up, Much saw the face of Valsey's victim, paling at the realization of what it meant. "Gisborne" he said quietly, but then for perhaps the first time in his life Much did not know what to say.

"You two better leave before he wakes up, or any of the guards decide to come and join in the fun." Gisborne said in a soft, and emotionless tone. He looked bone weary, as if any moment he would just fall over dead. Robin was about to protest that Gisborne needed to come with them, and was quite surprised when Much spoke up first.

"Do you really think that we would sneak into the palace only to knock the Sheriff on the head with a pebble? You are coming with us, and there is nothing you can do about it." And with that Much hooked his arms underneath Gisborne's armpits, and hauled him quite easily onto his feet. Snatching up the Sheriff's cloak, Much wrapped it around the beaten man's thin frame, to cover his nakedness. Much then grabbed one of Gisborne's arms, and pulled it behind his neck, effectively holding up Gisborne's weakened body. Robin grabbed Gisborne's other arm, and doing the same as Much, the three made their slow progress up from the dungeons.

Every hundred yards or so, the three would have to stop, and let Gisborne catch his breath. With each passing minute, Robin began to feel worse and worse. Gisborne's condition was terrible, although Robin did not doubt that the Sheriff had abused Gisborne before he had returned from the Holy Lands and become an outlaw, Gisborne had been a strong warrior and man. But now, now his body bore an uncanny resemblance to a skeleton, his face was gaunt, and his hair fell into his face, untrimmed for many months. Robin wondered if he had never come home, if Gisborne might have lasted longer without serious abuse. But the Sheriff would have probably found some other reason to punish the unfortunate man, wouldn't he?

Robin would have continued to ponder the could haves and ifs of life, except his thoughts were suddenly interupted by a sound. The three stopped dead in their tracks, in the middle of the castle court yard, only a hundred or so meters from freedom. But it wouldn' t be theirs. There was no way they could make it out alive, Much without a wepon, well an empty sling, Gisborne was barely able to stay consciencious let alone stand, and Robin with a bow and a quiver of arrows. They would be no match for what was to come. The sound of chain mail and armor rang out clear in the quiet night, as dozens of the Sheriffs guards swarmed into the court yard. The unlucky three did not stand a chance, but what choice was there? They would have to fight.

* * *

_Hi everyone, sorry about the long wait, but I wasn't quite sure how I wanted to continue the story. Hope you enjoyed it, but whether or not you did please review! You don't realize how kind reviewing is until you are a writer who is desperate for feed back. Anyway please click the button below and have and good day!_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the characters in this chapter. I do not own any of the ideas that make Robin Hood so awesome, but I do own the plot to this story which is a complete original._

_**Warnings:** This chapter contains suggested material, and homosexual relationships if you look between the lines. So if that's not your cup of tea, DON'T READ ANY FURTHER!  
_

_**Rating: **M_

_**Summary: **If I gave you one, wouldn't it be a waste of time to read any further?_

_**A/N:** I am new to writing fanfic, so any tips or advise would be welcomed. Lastly I would love to know what you think of this story, even if it only is a word. Please take the time to read and review!_

* * *

The castle courtyard was surprisingly light for the late hour, with the full moon shining down upon the gallows, giving them an eery glow, making them appear even more formidable than they seemed during the day. The ground was hard from the constant packing that the drilling soldiers and riding of horses did. Barely a weed could grow in the hard turf. The stone steps leading to the main entrance lay in shadow of the surrounding towers. One of the great oak doors creaked open, and three figures slipped out, sprinting across the empty yard. They stopped by the gate, crouching low to catch their breath for a moment, but that was all their pursuers needed. At that moment guards began pouring from the great oak doors, and out into the courtyard to search for the trio.

"Much, take Gisborne and run!" Robin commanded, as he notched an arrow into the string of his bow, aimed, and then let it fly into the shoulder of one of the Sheriff's guards who was coming towards them.

"No, I can't! Even if I was able to support Gisborne by myself master, I would never forgive myself for leaving you behind" Much shouted back to Robin over the din of armor and weapons.

Robin guessed that there were about twenty men, all armed, and all ready to kill the two outlaws and what ever Gisborne was to be considered. Why couldn't lady luck ever smile down upon them? Why was it always that he was sorely out numbered? Oh well, he thought with a sigh, at least I will have accomplished two things I set out to do this night. Both Gisborne and I shall surely die, but Much. He was never a part of the plan, it seemed unfair for fate to take his life now.

"Try pushing on the left hinge of the gate." Both Much and Robin turned simultaneously to look at Gisborne who had spoken. Neither men seemed to be able to comprehend that Gisborne could speak, and understand what he had said. Sighing Gisborne continued "The Sheriff was always terrified that he would end up either locked in or out of his palace, so he had a secret door put in the gate."

"Oh" both Robin and Much said at the same time, in all of their bickering and worrying they had forgotten entirely that Gisborne might be able to help with the situation.

"It seems logical, the Sheriff is a bit of a paranoid man" Much mused, and then helped Gisborne to the left hinge, and together they opened the secret door while Robin covered for them with his bow, shooting anyone who got too close. With the aid of the shadows, the three were hidden from the Sheriff's guards, who were cautiously searching the dark courtyard.

Much slipped through the doorway first, and then turned to help Gisborne through, who was fallowed by Robin. The three fled into the night, as shadows flee a bright light. Leaving confused guards to deal with an irritated Sheriff.

* * *

"Well I think it is safe to say that we have lost them!" Robin said in the cheerful and cheeky tone that he so often used after one his many adventures.

"Lost them Master, they never even saw us leave" Much said with a grin on his face. The two outlaws turned to look at Gisborne. The man sat under one of the many large trees found in Sherwood. His knees were pulled up to his chest and his arms held them close to his torsoe, as if he was trying to keep the broken peices of his body together. He seemed to feel their gaze upon him, and he looked up. His black eyes wide, and skin shining white in the moonlight.

"Why didn't you kill me?" He whispered, gazing up at Robin with confusion written all over his face. "I have done so many terrible things, committed atrocities against human kind. Why, why let me live?" Robin felt a stab of pain as he realized that Guy believed himself to be perhaps one of the lowest creatures to live upon the earth. The poor boy had been through so much. The time spent with the Sheriff must have currupted his mind, as Robin could only imagine what kind of degrading language and punishments the boy had been forced to endure. And now Guy believed himself to be evil?

"You must understand Gisborne, it is not your fault. The Sheriff would have used someone else had you not been available. You are not to blame for what you did under duress. You do not deserve to die!" Gisborne looked down at his knees as Robin tried to assure the abused man of his innocence. Gisborne had not asked to be threatened and abused by the Sheriff, there was no reason for him to suffer for something he did not willingly commit. Gisborne took a deep breath, as if trying steady himself for what he was about to say, but it was no use and tears began to fall from his eyes.

"Will you not then kill me to end my misery?"

* * *

_Thanks so much for reading, I know this chapter is short, and there isn't much to it, but they needed to escape the palace. And since I didn't want to leave it on a dull note, you guys got a little preview of what is to come!_

_So what do people think of a younger, angsty, and depressed Gisborne. I'm placing his age around 20 or so, and Robin's a couple years older.(Cause remember in the middle ages there was no such thing as adolecence. You were a child, and then somewhere around 13 or so you became an adult.)_

_Do people want a detailed account of what Gisborne went through to come into the story, or would you guys and gals prefere it remain less graphic? Also how do you feel about Marian coming into the story?_

_Please Review and tell me what you're thinking!  
_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Disclaimer: **__I do not own any of the characters in this chapter. I do not own any of the ideas that make Robin Hood so awesome, but I do own the plot to this story which is a complete original._

_**Warnings:** This chapter contains suggested material, and homosexual relationships if you look between the lines. So if that's not your cup of tea, DON'T READ ANY FURTHER!_

_**Rating: **M_

_**Summary: **If I gave you one, wouldn't it be a waste of time to read any further?_

_**A/N:** I am new to writing fanfic, so any tips or advise would be welcomed. Lastly I would love to know what you think of this story, even if it only is a word. Please take the time to read and review!_

"Will you not then kill me to end my misery? Please," He begged " I prayed for death to come to me, but never has her shadow even graced my doorstep."

Robin felt as if the wind had been knocked out of him. He looked down upon Gisborne's slender form, with a mixture of shock and horror. Surely life had not been so bad, but then again given the bruises upon Gisborne's body, however that was in the past. Gisborne was away from the Sheriff now, he was safe. Didn't he understand that?

"But why?" Robin questioned, perplexed as to the reason.

"Why?" Gisborne said, nearly choking on his tears. "Don't you see. My life is ruined, it has been for years. I am despised and hated by every person in the Sheriff's domain, for what I have done to them, as they should. I am weak, and defiled." Spitting out the last word as if it left a foul taste upon his tongue, Gisborne continued "What woman would have me for a husband? How would I explain to her that I shy from her touch because I had been ravaged repeatedly for years?!"

"Oh" was all that Robin could say. He hadn't thought of what Gisborne's torture and forced deeds would do to him. He had not realized the suffering and enslavement that Gisborne would face, even away from the Sheriff's clutch.

"Master" Much said timidly, as he too had been surprised by Gisborne's passionate outburst, "perhaps we should continue back to camp, and see what left overs from dinner there might still be."

Robin glanced thankfully at Much, he had been so shocked by Gisborne, that he had completely forgotten the presence of his good friend. Grabbing Gisborne under the arms and hoisting him up unto his feet, despite Gisborne's tense at the touch, Robin then turned to Much.

"I think we have earned a good snack" Robin said, hoping to lighten the atmosphere.

"A snack?!" Much expressed indignantly. "With all of the running and hiding and rescuing we have been doing lately, we deserve at least a feast!"

The three figures stumbled into the outlaws' camp in the wee hours of the morning. All three too tired to eat, promptly fell down upon their cloaks and fell asleep.

Robin awoke some hours later to the sound of voices, shouts, and weapons. Sitting up, and looking about in confusion, he tried to understand what was going on, but still couldn't seem to see anything straight. Rubbing his eyes for a moment, Robin then opened them again and tried to focus on the blurry images that crowded around him. And out of the din of conversations and speculations, Robin heard Little John's voice boom out.

"We caught this scum bag by the stream over yonder, he was probably trying to find our hide out, and then lay a trap for us."

Little John tossed forward, towards Robin's feet, a thin figure with wet black hair, and skin even paler in the day, than it had been the night before. Gisborne was shaking from head to toe, whether from cold or fear, Robin cold not say, but both made sense. Gisborne's head rose slowly, chancing a glance at Robin, he felt his eyes trapped in those of his saviors'. Gray-blue calm pools met anxious raven black, and in that one moment Robin saw just how young Guy was, how vulnerable he was, and how much the Sheriff had hurt him. A warm sensation came over Robin, and he knew that he needed to protect Guy from further hurt.

Guy nearly stumbled back from the intensity of Robin's gaze, the compassion, the kindness, and a willingness to help seemed to emanate from Robin's eyes. Guy felt as if a calming blanket had been wrapped around him, and suddenly he felt safe.

"Robin?" John asked hesitantly, unsure what the look on Robin's face meant. "what do you want us to do with him?"

Robin slowly looked up at Little John, as if he had to translate each word from some unspoken language of years past. Then things seemed to fall into place, and that light bulb went off in Robin's head.

"Ah, Little John there have been some changes in the way things work, Guy is with us" Robin announced to the band of merry men. "New information has come into the light, and Guy is in need of our help."

"What kind of 'information' are you talking about?" Asked Allan boldly. Much glared at Allan with more venom than Guy had expected the stout man to possess.

"If Robin wished everyone to know, then he would have told you Allan." Much spat. The outlaw's friend had very little patience for those who pried into other's business, and Allan seemed always to be questioning Robin's authority, and Much just didn't like the way Allan behaved. Three strikes, and Allan had been knocked from Much's good graces.

Sensing the tension, Robin spoke up. "I know that you are all a bit wary of Gisborne, and with due cause. All I ask of you is that you give him a second chance, and be patient with him. He has been through more than any of us could have imagined."

Gisborne glanced up at Robin, a plea in his eyes. Robin realized what Guy was trying to express to him, and gave him a quiet nod. Robin could tell that Gisborne was not ready for the outlaws to know the whole truth, but he also knew that if he didn't tell his band anything, they would grow suspicious.

"The Sheriff was forcing Gisborne into compliance. He threatened that if Gisborne didn't do as he was told, that he would burn down all of Locksley." Most of the merry men seemed content with the explanation that Robin had provided them, but Allan was not. He could tell that something was being hidden, and he wanted to find out what it was. Why had Much been so defensive of Gisborne? What was he hiding?

_Aww thanks everyone for reading, I'm glad that so many of you enjoy my story. So sorry about the long wait for an update, I have been swamped with school work. Please review, it helps me to feel guilty, so I write more! _


	6. Chapter 6

_**Disclaimer: **__I do not own any of the characters in this chapter. I do not own any of the ideas that make Robin Hood so awesome, but I do own the plot to this story which is a complete original._

_**Warnings:** This chapter contains some pretty obvious sexual references and images. If homosexual relationships or mentions of sexual abuse are not your cup of tea leave!  
_

_**Rating: **M_

_**Summary: **Should I even have this here? (In reference to the **Summary** heading)  
_

_**A/N:** I am new to writing fanfic, so any tips or advise would be welcomed. Lastly I would love to know what you think of this story, even if it only is a word. Please take the time to read and review!_

* * *

Sunlight filtered through the lush green foliage of the great forest of Sherwood. The rays of light cast a speckling pattern upon the small encampment of the Merry Men who were hard at work. Unlike in the Sheriff's castle, where the lords and ladies in residence were able to spend their time in leisure, the Merry Men's camp couldn't afford to spend their days idle. They had to foil the Sheriff's plans, and survive in the forest, without the help of women. Which meant that all of the skirt work had to be done by them. Cleaning, cooking, and washing were all chores that the Merry Men had accepted reluctantly as a part of their new lives as outlaws.

The cooking wasn't so bad, as many of the men had learned how to cook venison and other game from their fathers when they were young boys learning how to hunt. The cleaning wasn't an enjoyable job, but since it was decided that each outlaw was to clean his own area, or whatever mess he made, things stayed relatively clean. It was the laundry that those assigned to it hated. It was a grueling task, and required the washer to spend many hours in the cold stream scrubbing the clothes with sand to get the dirt out, but they had to do so carefully, otherwise one could rub the fabric so much that it would fray and a hole would appear, ruining the article.

It was Allen's week to do the washing, and how he hated it. Even a poor son of a farmer, if his ailing mother would ever ask him to help with the laundry, he would always find some excuse as to why he couldn't do it. Yet Robin would not be as easily brushed off as his mother, Robin was determined that everyone in the band would pull their own weight and do their share in the work. So we find Allen with a basket filled with dirty garments on his way to the stream, when a thought occurs to his conniving mind. If Robin is so set on everyone chipping in with the work, then how could Robin object to letting Gisborne help Allen with the washing?

* * *

Robin and Gisborne, who was wearing some of Robin's old clothes that were now to small for him, were cutting new arrows to replenish the ever dwindling supply, when Allen approached them.

"Oi, Robin!" Allen shouted in the two men's direction, "since we have a couple of extra hands around", he said nodding in Gisborne's direction, "you wouldn't mind if I borrowed them for the day to help with the laundry?"

Robin made to protest. He didn't want to leave Guy with any of the men, least of all Allen. Guy was very fragile after his long ordeal, and Robin knew that he wasn't ready to spend time with a man that he didn't really know or more importantly trust. But how to get Allen off of Guy's back, without arousing his curiosity about what happened to Guy. The last thing that Robin wanted was for Allen to go digging around in Guy's past and to figure out what had been going on between Guy and the Sheriff. Guy would die of shame, he was barely living with the memories of what had happened, but if someone were to publicize what had been occurring over the past years, Robin knew that it would push Guy over the edge. An edge that could prove to be fatal.

But Robin never had the chance to respond as Little John chimed into the conversation, unwittingly sealing Gisborne's fate.

"It would make sense Robin. After all if two men worked on the washing, then it could be done sooner, and dried sooner. The men would appreciate that Robin, as some of the don't have a spare pair, and are wearing sacks." He commented with a grin, thinking of the few individuals who had insisted that they only needed one pair of clothes, and were now suffering for their poor decision.

And that was that, Robin couldn't find a reason that he could make public as to why Guy couldn't help Allen, so he reluctantly nodded his head. Gisborne stood up a slowly trudged after Allen, his wounds and bruises were still hurting him as much as he tried to hide it. Gisborne didn't like the feeling of vulnerability he felt when he was away from Robin. He didn't know why, but when Robin wasn't near him, he felt as if an minute he would wake up in the Sheriff's dungeon to find out that this all had been a dream, and that he still was under the Sheriff's control.

"Come on Gisborne," Allen called back impatiently, "we haven't got all day."

Guy hurried his step, although it pained him, until he was walking right behind Allen. Guy wasn't sure what he thought of the Merry Men. They had always seemed like good people, helping the poor and persecuted alongside Robin, but now that he was getting to know them as individuals, he wasn't so sure. There was something about the way Allen looked at him, and the way he treated Guy, that made Guy fear him, but he couldn't put a finger on what it was.

* * *

The two men walked for maybe ten or so minutes through the lush forest before they reached a small, but fast moving and deep, stream. Allen dropped the basket by the bank, and began to strip down into his undergarment. When Guy stood just looking down at his feet, Allen grew impatient.

"You have to take your clothes off, otherwise they will get wet and chill you tonight" He ordered a nervous Guy, and when Gisborne made no move to do as he was asked, Allen became irked.

"Now Gisborne!" The command came out a little harsher than Allen had intended, but when Gisborne began to undress hastily, he figured it hadn't been that bad if it got Gisborne to do what he was told.

Allen watched curiously as Guy striped down, until he was only in a cream colored pair of underpants. Allen looked up and down Gisborne's cut and bruised frame.

"Oh God, Gisborne. What happened to you?" Allen asked, concern written clearly in his blue eyes, and he stepped forward, until he was barely a breath away from Gisborne. The dark haired man's entire body tensed and his breath hitched as the blond man came into his personal space.

"Who did this to you?" Allen asked. He couldn't figure it out. There were recent wounds, but also scars that looked to be many years old. The fights that Gisborne had gotten into with Robin hadn't been that violent, and Robin had been barely back a year. Which meant who ever had been doing this had been near Gisborne for a very long time, someone who was close, someone that no one would suspect. The Sheriff!

"The Sheriff did this to you" Allen said quietly, barely a breath away from Gisborne's face. He said it as a statement, not a question. There was no doubt about it, the Sheriff had done this to Gisborne.

Allen reached his hand to Gisborne's cheek, the dark haired man startled back, but Allen grabbed his wrist and held him in place. Trembles ran throughout the smaller man's frame as the other stared into his eyes searching his soul. As Allen gazed into the bottomless ebony pools of the other man's eyes, a strange feeling came over him. He felt something inside him change. His eyes some how became darker, filled with perhaps lust. Gisborne watched fearfully as this change occurred within the man that was holding him captive. He struggled trying to get away. Every pore of his body screamed that he was not safe, but it was to no avail. Allen's hand was like a vise round his wrist, and his body lacked the strength to put up any sort of a fight. Well since he couldn't get free, he should try and call for help. The young man was about to shout when a pair of lips came crashing down upon his mouth, claiming them, causing only a distressed whimper to escape.

Allen felt desire rise up into his heart. The creature before him was so beautiful, it's pale skin, lush dark hair, and clear black eyes filled with an emotion Allen couldn't register. And this creature was his. He had found it here, now all he had to do was make it know and all those who saw it. Allen did not see the fear in Gisborne's eyes, nor did he feel the smaller man's attempts to break away from his grip. All he could focus on was the soft pink lips in front of him that would soon be his, the lips he then took into a bruising kiss.

Never had Allen tasted anything as delicious as Guy, and he wanted more. Plunging his tongue into the other man's mouth, he began to trace the other's moist cavern, despite the frantic efforts of the dark haired man. Pulling Guy closer, until they were pressed flush against each other, Allen ground his crotch into Guy's as he continued the assault on the younger man's mouth. Had Allen been paying Gisborne any real attention he would have realized that his unwilling partner had suddenly stopped struggling. Silent tears of grief and frustration flowed down his face as he realized that it was about to happen again, and that he was useless to defend himself. But Allen didn't see that. He was too busy grinding into his unwilling partner, kissing, and feeling the other man's arse.

After what seemed like ages Allen broke the kiss for a breath of air. Gazing down lustily at the young man before him, he pushed him forcefully to the ground. Stones and twigs bit into Gisborne's flesh as he tried to crawl away, but it was no use. Allen grabbed him and threw him onto his back, then straddled the unwilling man, claiming his mouth once more in a bone crushing kiss. Allen couldn't help but thrust against the man wriggling underneath him. This seemed to petrify the smaller man, who then began to struggle with even more desperation than before. Allen's hand slipped down to Guy's cream coloured undergarment, and felt the scabs from the Sheriff's beatings. Yet this did not discourage the aroused man, he continued his plunder of Gisborne's mouth, as he fingered the smaller man's entrance.

Noooooo! Screamed Guy's soul. No he couldn't let this man do that. In the heat of the moment Allen had slipped in between Gisborne's legs, and no longer pinned them in place, and upon this realization Gisborne kneed Allen in the stomach, knocking the wind out of him. Scrambling up desperately, not even bothering to grab his clothing, Gisborne bolted into the forest. Adrenaline aiding his thin frame, he sprinted deeper and deeper in Sherwood in desperation to get away from the man had tried to rape him.

* * *

_Wow! Things are starting to happen in this story, and that was just the tip of the iceberg. So what do you guys/gals think? Should Robin find Guy or Allen, or should Guy suffer in silence under some threat of Allen's? Please review! I know I am slow to update, but I have so much more I want to do with this story and it really helps when you review. In note of reviewing I want to take a little time to recognize and thank everyone who has reviewed so far. _

_So a big hug and thanks to..._

_JBugJ_

_BeanieSgirl_

_GizzysGirl_

_Leobreaker12_

_Snape-metz_

_Mary-before I became a member_

_101spacemonkey_

_I really apreciate all of your support and kind words. It is because of my reviewers that I continue to write.  
_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Thank you so much for patiently waiting, work has been keeping me very busy, but I couldn't leave the story the way it was, so here I am continuing it. Prolonging the torture of poor Guy :( **_

_**Disclaimer: **__I do not own any of the characters in this chapter. I do not own any of the ideas that make Robin Hood so awesome, but I do own the plot to this story which is a complete original._

_**Warnings:** This chapter contains some pretty obvious sexual references and images. If homosexual relationships or mentions of sexual abuse are not your cup of tea leave!_

_**Rating: **M_

_**Summary: **Should I even have this here? (In reference to the **Summary** heading)_

_**A/N:** I am new to writing fanfic, so any tips or advise would be welcomed. Lastly I would love to know what you think of this story, even if it only is a word. Please take the time to read and review!_

-Flash Back-

A whip cracked in the cold torch light of Knottingham's dungeons. The leather thongs, knotted evenly along their length, made a sharp sound as the hit the pale back of an unfortunate man. His black hair was drenched in a cold sweat, which only chilled his thin frame further, causing spasms of violent shivers. The whip was pulled back again, only to return again to the frail man's back with even more power, creating deeper cuts that bled crimson beads down the victim's back. Again, and again, and again the whip came sailing down upon the man's back, but never a noise issued from his mouth, the only indication that he even felt the beating was the sharp intake of breath that could be heard every time the whip landed upon his vulnerable flesh. After what seemed like ages, it stopped. The whip stopped. The first time this had happened, he had been a mere boy, and had been almost happy at the ceased use of the vile tool, but now, after years and years of experience, he knew what would come next, it wasn't worth the end of the whip.

A calloused and tanned hand grazed the raw flesh of his back. Drawing patterns in the blood with thick powerful fingers. Long, ragged fingernails dug into the tender skin and wounds of the innocent man's back, causing sharp pain to lance through his body. But nary a sound did he make, he had learned from experience that any sort of reaction only excited and agitated his capturer further. The nails then began to pick at the exposed tares in the skin, pulling at the edges of the wounds, peeling off even more skin, making the wounds larger and more painful.

Then walking around his prey, the older man stood facing his captive. His hands began to wander the pale expanse of the chained man's chest. He was really still a boy, well he would have been, had he been allowed to live a normal life, the man thought carelessly. His hands dipped down from the collar bone, down past the ribcage, past the navel, to the lacings of the teen's trousers. The young man bit his lip. Please not this, anything but this. Fire, suffocation, beatings, starvation, anything but this he preyed, anything but this he would endure. But as always, his prayers seemed to fall upon deaf ears. Rough and greedy hands toyed with the ties of his pants, before slowly unraveling them. The younger man stiffened under the other's intrusive touch.

The black pants fell to the floor with ease, as they were far to loose for the wearer's narrow hips, leaving the hapless young man entirely vulnerable to the world. Which was the very design of the other. Unwelcome hands touched, prodded, and pinched in places that the most personal garment would cover. Then dark haired man could not stifle to the whimper that emitted from him when a finger brushed his entrance. No, Please no! He pleaded to an uncaring deity. A cruel smile erupted upon the ravager's face.

"So you do feel after all. I was beginning to think you had finally broken, and do you think a broken toy would be fun" He said leaning in closer to the naked boy's ear, causing a shiver down the other's spine, " A clue, no!" He hissed after a moments pause.

Screwing his eyes tight in anticipation for what was to come, the dark haired boy tensed as the other man circled round to the boy's back. He preyed again, this time it was a series of stumbling phrases and words, linked together only by the emotion that drove them. Fear.

"You know that you are only making it harder for yourself. We don't have to do this down here, my bed is much softer, and although I do like chains, they just don't bring me up in the appropriate fashion."

Sensing a required reply, the boy shook his head weakly. Although he hated with every fiber in his being what this man did to him, at least he could have some control over the situation, in the least where the other man violated him. And it would not be done on a bed. That would make it too real, it would make it seem normal and commonplace, when it really wasn't. This wasn't something he wanted, asked for, or liked. He had no choice in the matter, only to choose if it happened in a dungeon or the man's chambers.

"Well as you like" the man said coldly. His hands began to wander the boy's back, tracing the fresh whip marks with his fingernails in almost and intimate caress, but had one seen his eyes, true malice would have been the only emotion visible. It was not enough for him to violate the innocent young man in front of him, no anyone could do that. Instead he made it his personal goal to make the experience as memorable for the young man as possible. Alternating from pain to pleasure, shamed and confused one's victim, keeping their nerves on edge, as they never knew when the other was coming.

The hands wandered further down reaching the dark haired man's arse, tracing lightly down the crevasse, and stopping just as they reached the younger man's entrance. The poor man strained against his chains, trying to get as far away from the unwelcome touches, by his attempts were futile. The older man merely stepped closer. Putting a thick finger at the dark haired man's entrance, he paused. Watching as the other's entire body began to tense up out of fear.

"You know if I hadn't taken you that night after your parents died, someone else would have. They would have made you their little whore, because that's all you are good for." Pushing his finger in slightly, the man accentuated each word with a penetrating thrust. "Now. You. See. How. Much. Of . A. Favor. I. Did. You. When. I. Took. You. And. Made. You. My. Own." Withdrawing the finger, the man pulled his pants down. His member was big and hard, begging for the attention it had been denied. Parting the younger man's cheeks, he aligned himself with the unwilling man's entrance. "That should have prepared you enough, after all if I were to loosen you too much, well that wouldn't be much fun for me. Now would it?"

The boy stayed quiet, begging silently that something would happen to prevent the other man from completing his task. Maybe one day the castle would crumble and fall down on top of them and kill them both. Yes that would be good, except the innocent people in the other dungeons might be killed as well. That wouldn't do maybe...

"Gisborne! Pay attention! If you were all stretched out when I entered you, that wouldn't be much fun for me. Now would it?" With each word the man's large hands dug deeper in the tender flesh of Guy's hips, creating violently purple bruises. Sensing that again he was required to respond, he replied quietly.

"What was that" the man said, turning his head to the side and cocking an ear towards the door. "Did I here something? A clue, NO! Because no one made a sound! Answer the question, or else you know what happens to those sweet little nuns at the Abby!"

"No sir." Guy said a little louder.

"No sir what? And you know that sir is not my title. Try again." Spat the man, pushing again Guy's entrance ever so slightly, reminding the younger man inescapably of what was to come.

"It would not cause you pleasure if I were all stretched out before you entered me, Sheriff" The young man said stumbling over his words with nervousness.

"Why?" The other man intoned. "Tell me why, explain to me in plan words."

"It would not cause you pleasure, because..because then.. I ... I.. wouldn't be..be..um.." Guy stumbled, unsure as how to continue.

"Explain. Explain. Explain. Explain. Explain!" The Sheriff shouted, slapping Guy's arse to emphasize each word. Wincing with at each hit, Guy tried again.

"Because..I..I.. wouldn't be..wouldn't be.." "Spit it out already! I'm going to go soft with all this time you spend beating around the bush!" "Tight." Guy finished, his voice rising an octave, as just at that moment the Sheriff thrust deeply into him. Sheathing himself only a third into Guy. The dark haired man bit his lip to stifle a cry. The Sheriff pushed deeper into Guy. "Ohhhhh..." The Sheriff groaned, reveling in the vise like heat around his member, thinking to himself that it was well worth the two week wait of letting Guy's arse heal and tighten up again. The boy felt practically virgin. The Sheriff had taken many people, both women and a couple of men. But nothing compared to his Guy. None of them had ever been so deliciously helpless or stayed so heavenly tight.

The pain was so intense, it seemed that each time it happened, it hurt more. But I mustn't think about it right now. Guy urged his mind to ponder something else. He glanced around the room, trying to ignore the terrible shooting pain in his rear, and the sick man behind him, and find something to focus on. A large crack in the stone became very interesting, as the Sheriff pushed in even deeper, now fully seated inside Guy. For a moment he relished the feeling. But the Sheriff was never a patient man, and he wasn't about to change his ways any time soon. Pulling out completely, he then rammed himself back into Guy, causing a soft cry from the man under him. The pain for Guy was excruciating. It felt as if he was being torn in half. Again, and again, and again the Sheriff thrust into Guy, increasing the amount of pain by ten fold each time.

Had someone been listening at the door only the sound of heavy breathing and skin slapping against skin would have been heard. If they had opened the door, they would have seen a thin, pale, black haired young man, shackled to the ceiling by his wrists being ravished by a middle aged, repulsive looking man.

After what seemed like ages to Guy, he could feel the Sheriff's member become even thicker, and despite the added pain Guy was actually relieved, because this was a sign that the Sheriff was coming close to his end. With one last particularly deep thrust, the Sheriff spilled his seed. The hot liquid filled Guy up, causing him to become nauseous and throw up. Soon he had emptied the meager contents of his stomach, and was dry heaving.

"Oh Gisborne" the Sheriff whispered into his ear, still inside the other man. "It's really quite sad. Everyone hates you, maybe more than they hate me, but no one knows how much you really do for them. You are the hated innocent!"

-End Flash Back-

* * *

"Gisborne!" The shout pulled Guy out of his dark memories and into the present. He was curled beneath a large bush which bore large thorns upon it's branches.

* * *

Robin knew that he shouldn't have let Allen take Guy away like that. Guy just wasn't ready. He had been through to much and being alone with a stranger was just too soon. Robin didn't know why he felt so worried about the situation, he had this nagging thought that if it were Little John or Will Scarlet that he wouldn't feel this way. But it was something about the way Allen had looked at Guy that had set him off. Maybe Robin should check on the two and see how they were doing. He could offer to help even, and make the work go faster.

Robin put down the blade he had been using to whittle arrows with, and set off in the direction the two men had taken earlier. Calling out for the two men as he went.

* * *

"Gisborne!" The call came again. This time it was closer. Guy pulled his knee closer into his chest, and gazed with wide eyes as a pair of boots became visible in the woods. But to whom did they belong?

* * *

"Gisborne!" Robin called again, his light brown leather boots crushing the dry leaves on the forest floor. Where could they be? Robin had already reached the stream, only to find the laundry alone and unwashed. This concerned Robin greatly as he couldn't quite conclude what would cause the two to leave their work and vanish. Robin cast about the scene with his eyes, searching for clues. He saw that much of the ground had been disturbed, perhaps there had been a struggle. But with whom and why? Then he noticed that there was a narrow path of trampled leaves leading into the forest. Hoping desperately that nothing harmful had befallen Allen or Guy, Robin followed the trail into the woods.

After walking for a good time, Robin came to a large bramble bush. It's long thorns were strong and sharp, making it an ideal hiding place. Robin stepped closer, and paused. There between the branches, it wasn't animal, taking a few steps closer, Robin peered deeper into the underbrush.

"Guy?"

_ Well what did you think? Are you happy that Robin found Guy, or did he? Dun dun dun (scary music), I made this chapter a little cliff hanger, but I did give you my longest chapter yet and it had a rather tricky scene to write, which I would like lots of feed back on. Was it too graphic, not detailed enough, not long enough, etc. I would like to know. So review, review, review! On the matter of reviewing I would like to thank those who have contributed to this story by inspiring the author (moi) to continue writing. It is for those who review that I continue to write._

_So big thanks and brown points to:_

_**JbugJ**_

_**snape-metz**_

_**101spacemonkey**_

_**Mary-before I became a member**_

_**Leobreaker12**_

_**GizzysGirl**_

_**BeanieSgirl**_

**3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 ****3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3  
**


	8. Chapter 8

_**Thank you so much for patiently waiting! My muse took a bit of a vacation, and school has been keeping me very busy. Not entirely sure where I am going with this story, but enjoy the ride.**_

_**Disclaimer: **__I do not own any of the characters in this chapter. I do not own any of the ideas that make Robin Hood so awesome, but I do own the plot to this story which is a complete original._

_**Warnings:** If homosexual relationships or mentions of sexual abuse are not your cup of tea leave!_

_**Rating: **M_

_**Summary: **Should I even have this here? (In reference to the **Summary** heading)_

_**A/N:** I am new to writing fanfic, so any tips or advise would be welcomed. Lastly I would love to know what you think of this story, even if it only is a word. Please take the time to read and review!_

* * *

Boots are interesting. By looking at a man's boots one can tell what kind of life the owner has lived. Some were cracked and dry, signs that showed that whomever they belonged to did not know how to care for them or lacked the desire to. Other boots are full of small creases and covered in scuffs, but are smooth to the touch because their owner was someone who cared for his belongings. Careful washings with a boar bristle brush and warm water followed by a vigorous rubbing with lard keep the leather waterproof and supple.

As someone who spent most of his life gazing down at people's feet Guy had become an expert at reading people by the type of shoes they wear and the condition of said shoes. Maid Marian wore soft calfskin boots, designed to appear ladylike, but quite practical for horseback riding and walking distances. This told Guy that although Marian seemed to be like every other well born woman, underneath there was a whole other side of her personality, one that was full of boldness and courage. Marian was a woman who was not afraid of getting dirty to get something done right. Robin's boots on the other hand were much older. Made from the rugged material deerskin, his boots were darker. They showed years of hard use, riding, walking, running, fighting, but also hours of care and cleaning. They were a testimony of Robin's active life, he was violent at times, but a good man with a good heart.

The boots that now stood within a couple feet of from Guy's hiding place were not Robin's. These boots were old, and had once been cared for by gentile hands. But now they had a new owner, one who did not know how to be gentile or how to preserve things. He had probably stolen them from the original owner. And as the pieces fit together in Guy's mind, a flood of fear ran through him. It was Allen!

Allen stood over a prickle bush with long sharp thorns upon the branches. Next to the thorns small leaves grew timidly, afraid to grow away from the protection that the thorns offered. Hah! Little good that would do the leaves, or the boy hiding beneath the shrub. Allen knew what he did was wrong. He had realized it as soon as Guy had sprinted away from the small clearing. But Guy had been asking for it. The way he had stood there in his undergarments looking like a lost deer. He was just too darn pretty. Men shouldn't be that pretty. Any man in Allen's position would have done the same. Well except Robin, and that was where the trouble lay. Most of the Merry Men would understand Allen's actions, but Robin would not. He was always trying to appear saint like. Giving to the poor, rescuing wrongly accused farmers and the likes. Robin's idea of morals was so high that even the pope would fall short. He would not understand Allen's actions, he would probably get angry and start shouting. Allen even thought that Robin might be a eunuch. Anyway he had to clean up this mess, which is why he slipped his clothes and shoes back on and ran after Guy.

"I know you are under there" Allen said, his voice cold and demanding. "Why don't you make it easier on us both and come out right now."

Guy crouched gazing blindly at the ground, trying to calm done his nerves. His heart was racing a mile a minute, and his breathing was fast and short. The ground looked like it was shaking, but maybe that was because he was.

"You are wearing my patience thin Guy, are you coming out or do I have to come down into the dirt to get you?"

Shocked out of his revere, Gisborne glanced up wide eyed at Allen. He knew that he shouldn't leave his hiding place, the thorns offered him protection that he could not give himself. But he was also was afraid of what Allen might do or say to someone else.

With a satisfied grin Allen watched as Gisborne crawl on his hands and knees out from under the brush. Gisborne looked quite attractive on his hands and knees. Oh the things Allen would do with him in that position. Allen's mind wandered as he gazed hungrily at the younger man's lithe frame.

As soon as Gisborne stood up Allen lunged forward, slamming the dark haired man roughly into a tree. Allen's hand clamped tightly around Guy's throat, bruising the pale skin. Guy struggled and wriggled in the other man's grasp, trying to stand taller to prevent Allen from choking him. The course bark from large ash scraped into Guy's back as he tried to free himself, creating shallow gashes and cuts across his already tender back. Reopening wounds that had just started to heal.

"No you listen, and you listen good. I will not let a whore like you ruin my reputation. If you breath one word of what happened between us to anyone, and I mean anyone, I will let them all know what you were to the Sheriff. And you know what, they will send you straight back to your master. Got it!"

"Yes" rasped out the paling man.

"Good", and with that Allen released Guy, letting him drop into the dirt and leaves on the forest floor.

* * *

"Guy?" Robin called hesitantly to the huddled figure beneath the brush. "Is that you?" Stepping closer and kneeling down, Robin reached out to pull the figures cloak back. Quickly snatching his hand back, Robin reeled back in horror at the mutilated body of a nun. The poor women appeared to be in her middle ages. She had light brown and a kind face, that was frozen in horror. Her torso had been violently shredded by numerous weapons. Who would do something like this?

_

* * *

Sorry for the long wait and the short chapter. My muse is kind of taking a vacation. Hope you enjoyed it._


	9. Chapter 9

_**I'm Back!**_

_**Disclaimer: **__I do not own any of the characters in this chapter. I do not own any of the ideas that make Robin Hood so awesome, but I do own the plot to this story which is a complete original._

_**Warnings:** If homosexual relationships or mentions of sexual abuse are not your cup of tea leave!_

_**Rating: **M_

_**Summary: **Should I even have this here? (In reference to the **Summary** heading)_

_**A/N: **So my muse kind of went MIA. I haven't heard from her in a long time, but I have decided to try and continue. Thank you to everyone who has reviewed despite my years of absence from working on this piece._

* * *

The sun was setting over the woods of Sherwood Forest, casting rays of amber light upon the trees and a narrow and winding path. A small horse drawn cart slowly rolled down the dirt road, kicking up small clouds of dust, followed closely behind by two men on horse back. One of the men was quite tall, broad shouldered, suggesting great strength. While his companion was much smaller, and kept on fidgeting every few minutes in either boredom or anxiousness. The man driving the cart wore a thick moss green traveling cloak, with the cowl drawn up over his head to cover most of his features. And at his feet lay a bow and a sheaf of arrows ready and waiting should there be any sign of trouble. In the bed of the cart there was what appeared to be a few bales of hay, but hidden underneath was the wrapped up body of an unfortunate nun.

"Master" Much said, finally breaking the ominous silence that hung over the party, "can you tell why is that we are going to the very same abbey where this nun was probably captured from. I mean if some great violence befell the abbey, it would be too late to save the other nuns, and we'd be walking right into a trap!"

"Much you worry too much." Robin replied glancing over his shoulder at the smaller man.

"But surely Robin you must realize that whomever did this to the nun must surely be waiting at the abbey. It is suicide to waltz up to the gates with her dead body."

Finally the third member of the group chimed in, "Enough!" John barked, perhaps a bit louder than he had intended, "this is an holy woman and she deserves nothing less than to have her bones rest upon holy ground."

Much looked down dejected. Two against one wasn't fair. Why did Robin always get to win.

* * *

It was dark by the time the trio reached the abbey, and the cool winds of the evening had begun to chill their hands and faces. The abbey appeared warm and inviting, the dusty red stone still held warmth from the heat of the day, and cheery fires were no doubt lit in the great hall. Everything appeared to be normal.

"Well it looks like we were wrong", Much piped up, "there does not appear to anything wrong with this abbey. Surely our nun is not from this abbey, else they would be on alert and looking for her, or the doors would be barred."

"Much there isn't another abbey for many miles, this has to be where she came from" Robin replied tiredly. Much had been trying to persuade his two companions to turn around for the better part of the trip.

"But everything is fine here. Why would everything be fine when they were missing mutilated nuns?"

"Because it's a trap" John added.

"Of course it's a trap, and we're walking right into it!" Much exclaimed hysterically.

"Exactly," replied Robin as he alighted from the wagon. "I want you two to stay out here, if you hear any sign of commotion, I want you to leave and get away from here as fast as you can. I will sneak in and find out if it is safe."

"I don't think that's such a..." "Shut up" Little John cut Much off. "We're going to wait here just like Robin asked. And you are going to be quiet."

Much huffed. Did anyone ever listen to him? No of course not, and yet he always right about these kinds of things. He just knew that something terrible was waiting inside the abbey and he was sure they didn't want to find out.

* * *

Robin skillfully climbed up a large oak tree near the wall of the great building, and peered into the grounds below. Nothing seemed out of place, the gardens appeared to be in complete order, and the moonlight revealed no great disturbance to paths to indicate that many men or horses had passed through. He dropped from the branch to the ramparts and began to make his way to a staircase when an hooded figure stepped out of the shadows. The man was taller than Robin, but years of hard labor and exposure to the elements had weighed his once broad shoulders down. He walked slowly forward, there was no threat in his motions, but Robin knew from experience that the Sheriff often had a few tricks up his sleeve. He notched an arrow into his bow and called out to the man.

"Stop right there, and don't take another step closer. I mean you no harm, but I will defend myself."

The man stopped and stood for a moment, and then lifted his hands to the cowl of the cloak. He slowly removed it from his head gazing steadily at Robin. "Are you Robin of Locksley?"

"Yes. Yes I am. Why do you ask?"

The elderly man sighed, his shoulders drooping and his body swayed for a moment before it leaned against the rampart wall. Robin gazed with curiosity upon the other man's face, seeking to capture his eyes, but the man's face remained down cast.

"My name is Angus, and I am the gatekeeper of this abbey. When I was a mere babe my mother, for whatever reason, left me on the steps over yonder. The nuns of this abbey took me in and raised me, they fed and clothed me, and I in return would guard the gate. When I grew to be a man, I desired a family. And so I left the abbey to seek my way in the world." The man paused here, his dark eyes glistened with unshed tears in the moonlight. When he started again, his voice was thick with emotion. "But all that met me there was sorrow and grief. I had fallen in love with a girl, and we were married that spring. We were both very poor, but very much in love, and we thought that it would all work out. Summer passed, and while I had been able to find the odd job here and there, I did not have any form of steady employment. It was winter time when we wandered into Locksley, and my wife was six months pregnant with our first child."

Here the man paused again. As if trying to reign in his emotions, but it was to no avail. "She died alone in an alley. Your father...that bastard! Had refused to take us in for the night, even though I offered to pay, to give him all that I had. But he turned us down, and I was helpless to do naught but watch as my beloved bride and child died that night from the cold." Again the man stopped. He took in deep breaths trying to calm himself, and this time it appeared to work. "That man was your father, and I swore to myself that I would have vengeance upon him. But he was the Lord of the manor and I was naught but an orphaned man. So I returned to the abbey and sought a life of simplicity and peace. Until you." The man spat these words with a surprising amount of venom. That Robin almost jumped back.

"Me? What have I done? I am sorry for the wrong you were dealt by the man I presume was my father, but I have not slighted you or caused you ill." Robin asked genuinely confused by Angus' accusation.

"Last night the Sheriff came," Angus said coldly. Robin felt like he was getting knocked to and fro by the man's ever changing emotions. "He came and told the abbey that Robin of Locksley, also known as Robin Hood, had stolen his property. He said that our abbey would pay the price for your trespass. And he gutted the Mother Abbess herself with his sword, and took seven of the sisters with him as ransom. So that for everyday that you refused to give him back his property he would torture and kill one of them. Think yourself so innocent now Master Locksley?" Angus spat.

Robin's mind reeled. The Sheriff was the one who had tortured and killed the poor nun they had found in the woods. He must know that Robin had Gisborne, and obviously he wanted Gisborne back. Could Robin not do anything right? His return to Locksley had caused much of Gisborne's suffering and now when he tried to mend that wrong, he ended up endangering an entire abbey. Robin with pulled from his thoughts by Angus.

"You claim not to be your father, and I will not hold the sins of your father against you. But I implore you to return whatever you stole from Sheriff Vaisley. Not for my sake, but for sake of this abbey. If you ever thought of yourself as a Christian do not let the Sheriff harm them. Please give it back!"

Robin stood there. Unsure how to explain to the man or even if he should. Until he realized what he had to do. "I will bring the sisters back to this abbey, and the Sheriff will bother you never again."

* * *

_Wow! I'm kind of back in the saddle again. My muse is still MIA, but I'm going to try and continue. I have to admit that even when I started writing this a few years ago, I wasn't sure quite what would happen or how it was going to end. And I definitely don't have a clue now, but hopefully my fingers with will figure something out. Thank you again to everyone who wrote reviews, especially those of you in more recent times. To write a review to a practically abandoned story is pretty awesome. So this chapter was for you. _


End file.
